


Night Bus

by AHaresBreath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Night buses are evil, visual impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had been having a brilliant night, until he lost his way, his contacts and the bus stop.  A passing knight in shining armour may be about to turn things around though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Write what you know, eh?

"Fuck." 

Merlin's evening was not going well. He had got the wrong night bus, easily done, and ended up in some God-forsaken part of West London full of flat-fronted Georgian mansions and absolutely nowhere to have a discreet pee.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

And now he'd misplaced the bus stop.

Merlin squinted down the road and rubbed his eye, realising with a sinking feeling that the lopsided bluriness he had been putting down to those last couple of shots was actually the indicator of a lost contact lense.

"Fuuuck." He moaned and took out the other one, to even it up, throwing it angrily to the ground. Then he thought better of it and dropped to his knees, running his fingers frantically over the rough pavement.

"Buggering hell..."

"You alright there mate?"

Something yellow was hovering above him.

"I'm blind and I really need a piss." Merlin declared mournfuly, quite overcome by the injustice of the world.

"Oh," said Yellow. "Well I'm not sure I can help with the blindness but you can use my loo, can't stand people going in the street."

Merlin beamed up at the yellow blob, haloed in street-lamp orange.

"Wait," he said scrunching his nose up and trying to remember. "Are you a murderer?"

"Nope."

"A rapist?"

"No," he sounded amused, his voice was rich and warm and Merlin wanted to snuggle into it.

"Banker?"

Yellow paused, "I work in the financial services industry..."

"Fuck it." Merlin said wobbling to his feet, "You've got an indoor toilet, you'll do."

Yellow chuckled and steered Merlin towards his door and up to his flat, his hand was firm and hot through Merlin's thin t-shit.

Merlin giggled. "I'm not sposed to go home with bankers, cos they're... What d'ya call? Mmm. Smell nice." He pushed his nose into the man's neck and breathed in the scent of stale beer, cigarette smoke and woody cologne. "Can I suck your cock? Bet you got a nice cock..."

"What's your name mate?"

"Merlin."

"Use the facilities _Mer_ lin, this is not a hook-up." He was shoved unceremoniously into a stark white bathroom and Merlin felt his way over to the toilet and sighed happily as he released a satisfying stream of used beer into the bowl.

Once he'd washed up he made his way haltingly down the hall towards the kitcheny sounds of a fridge door and running water.

Peering into the room he identified the movement of his host and, lounging nonchalantly against the doorframe, addressed himself to the general area.

"Right then, thanks for that, if you could just point me towards the bus stop then..."

"No." The yellow, and now blue too, blob came towards him and thrust a glass of water into his hand. "You're going to drink that and I'm going to call you a cab."

"I'm fine," Merlin protested, "And I can't afford a cab, I'll get the bus..."

"You're not fine, you're wasted, you're offering to suck off random strangers, and you can't see more than a foot in front of your face. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four." Merlin answered reflexively.

"I'm not even holding my hand up. Sit down and drink your water. I'll pay for the cab. No, shut up."

Merlin sulkily sipped his water. He heard the fizz of a bottle being cracked open and looked over, frowning.

"You didn't offer me a beer." He said, pouting.

"You don't need any more, I on the other hand am not nearly drunk enough to deal with you." His voice sounded softer again, and Merlin smiled.

"Why can't I suck your cock? I really want to." Now that he had the idea in his head it seemed imperative that he get his hands, and lips, and tongue, on this nice man's cock.

"Because, Merlin, just because. I'm not gay."

"But I am, and since I'd be the one with a cock in my mouth that's all that matters." Merlin grinned triumphantly, impressed with his own feat of reasoning.

"You don't even know my name."

"Tell me."

"It's Arthur, but..."

"Arthur, may I please suck your cock?"

The Arthur blob shifted uncomfortably. "Stop saying cock."

"Why? I like cocks, cocks are nice."

"My girlfriend broke up with me today."

"All the more reason to... What happened?" Merlin sobered a little, Arthur's voice had sounded small and vulnerable, and Merlin didn't like that, Arthur was strong and warm and golden like the sun. How dare this girl hurt his Arthur like that?

The Arthur blob shrugged. "She met someone else, she cheated on me and then felt so guilty she had to tell me all about it." He swigged his beer.

"Bitch." Merlin hissed.

"No, she's not. We'd been drifting for a long time. Should've ended it sooner..."

They sat in silence for a while, Merlin seething on Arthur's behalf.

"Do you really want to?"

Merlin was confused, yes he wanted to kill this girl, slowly, and her new man too, but he was pretty sure he hadn't said it out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you really want to... You know."

"Oh. Oh, yes, I mean, if you want me to, I, yes."

Merlin blushed at his babbling, he didn't just want some fun anymore, he wanted to comfort Arthur, make his voice sound like smiles again.

He slid to his knees and shuffled around the table.

"Not here," Arthur's hand was on his shoulder, pulling him up, he took Merlin's hand in a rather naive gesture and led him down the hallway to a bedroom decorated in rich, dark reds, the bedding was white and neatly made.

Arthur pulled Merlin around so he clasped both hands. At this close distance Merlin could finally see his features properly, full lips and earnest blue eyes, Merlin grinned, "I knew you'd be pretty." He said.

Arthur spluttered, ready to object but Merlin gave him a quick peck on the lips and pushed him down onto the bed. After that it was a bit of a blur, Merlin had been right, Arthur's cock was very nice, smooth and straight, pale on the shaft with a lovely blush on it's juicy head. But the best bit was the little noises he wrung out of Arthur, he started out so quiet, so when Merlin heard his breaths turn to grunts and eventually moans he swelled with pride. When he tasted his victory he swallowed it down hungrily and reached into his trousers to bring himself off.

He stripped off to just his pants and t-shirt, maneuvered Arthur into position and tucked himself in next to him, sighing into the heat and smiling at the contented rumble that shook Arthur's chest as he tugged Merlin into a tight embrace.


	2. Arthur

"Jesus."

Arthur stared in horror at the boy in his arms who startled awake.

"Just tell me you're legal."

"What?" 

Merlin looked adorably confused, hair ruffled, one cheek reddened from where it had pressed against Arthur's chest.

"How old are you Merlin? Should I be expecting a visit from the police?"

"Don't be stupid, I'm twenty three."

"What? Well you should grow a beard or something, you look twelve."

"Hmph, already trying to change me are you?"

There was an awkward silence while Arthur thought _"Shit, shit, I'm not gay, we're not dating, shit."_

"I can't be gay." He blurted out, cringing inwardly.

Merlin rolled away and sat up. "Don't worry darling, one blow job does not a bender make. I should get going..."

"Don't," Arthur reached for him, fingers grazing the soft hairs of his arm. "Don't go yet." He expected more of a fight but Merlin immediately flopped back down next to him, groaning.

"Thank God." He wailed. "I'm dying, if I'd had to stand up then I would have passed out."

"Bet you wish you'd drunk that glass of water last night."

"Oh, water..." Merlin groaned longingly.

So, always the gentleman, Arthur got up with minimal grumbling and went to fetch Merlin some water. On the way back he stopped in the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He stared at his reflection. The previous morning when he had cleaned his teeth and shaved here he had had a girlfriend, a future. They hadn't really discussed it but he'd assumed he would marry her eventually, move to the suburbs and get a dog. They'd been together since school, Arthur had never really been single, he'd never had a one night stand and now he had a man in his bed, a gorgeous man who was so completely different to Gwen, but who made his body buzz with excitement. And all he could think was that he wanted to call Gwen and ask her what he should do. How pathetic.

Merlin gulped down the water eagerly as Arthur shifted uncomfortably onto the edge of the bed, and before he could stop himself he was speaking.

"Look, last night, you... You did that for me, and I didn't do anything for you..."

Merlin snorted. "There's no balance sheet, I did it cos I wanted to."

"Yeah but, I could try... I'm not promising anything, but I think I'd like to try."

Merlin squinted at him suspiciously, or maybe it was just because he couldn't see.

"Try what? What are we talking about here?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, he was going to make him say it out loud. 

"Your cock, idiot, I'm offering to suck your flipping cock."

Merlin laughed delightedly and then winced at the movement. "You said cock." He sniggered. "I didn't think you had it in you... So to speak..." He collapsed in giggles again.

"Are you still drunk?"

"I think I might be... Let's see what Little Merlin thinks. Yes, Little Merlin likes that idea very much."

Oh, Arthur gulped. Merlin was stroking himself through his boxer-briefs and hardening noticeably.

"Little Merlin?" He croaked, trying not to let his voice turn shrill with nerves. "That's the best you can come up with? Nothing about wands or staffs?"

"Too try-hard," Merlin grinned. "I'm old school lame..." His grin faded and he peered closer at Arthur. "You don't have to, seriously, it's not a trade off."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said, and taking a deep breath put his hand on the bulge in Merlin's pants and gave it a squeeze. Merlin hummed happily and pushed upwards into his hand and suddenly Arthur's mind cleared, it was alright, he might be in the middle of an existential crisis, but right now it was simple, he wanted to make Merlin feel good, he was silly and charming, and ok, a drunken slut, but he was sweet and kind of beautiful too.

As it turned out sucking cock wasn't too hard, the trick was not to be overly ambitious, he choked himself at the beginning by trying to take in too much and had to stop for a breather, but he soon settled into a rhythm with his hand and just sucking on the head, occasionally running his tongue down the underside. Merlin was pretty vocal which spurred him on, he found that when he tugged on Merlin's balls he bucked and gasped and when he flicked his tongue along Merlin's slit he whined and dug his nails into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur felt powerful, he'd gone down on Gwen of course, but she'd never been this responsive and he'd never really been sure if he was any good, but he knew Merlin was loving it. Merlin was getting off on everything he did and he knew it wasn't from skill obviously, but it still made him feel great. He was seriously hard and leaking himself, humping frantically into the mattress and he was kind of disappointed when Merlin tugged his head away, grabbed his own dick and came into his hand. Arthur sat up, blinking, that was it then, job done. He stroked himself, feeling slightly bereft, he wasn't sure why though.

Merlin slid his fingers around Arthur and helped him to completion, a soppy grin on his face, his unfocused eyes gazing into Arthur's torso. When Arthur came Merlin wiped his hands on the bedclothes, earning him a disapproving tut, but Arthur was too tired to say anything.

They settled comfortably side by side and Arthur stared into the ceiling, replaying in his mind the silky texture of Merlin, the taste of him, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I'm just going to put this out there." Merlin had rolled half onto him and fixed him with serious blue eyes. "I like you. And maybe you're a straight city-boy and on the rebound and maybe I'm just pissed and easy, but perhaps there's something else here too... And I... I'd like to see you again." Merlin's jaw was jutting determinedly, challenging Arthur to disagree with him.

Arthur gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling, images and arguments churning sickeningly in his head, and at the front of it all was his father telling him not to be so ridiculous, of course he wasn't gay.

"Are you hungry?" He asked eventually.

"Starving." Replied Merlin, and was that a hint of sadness in his voice, did he think Arthur was fobbing him off? He wrapped his arms around Merlin's thin frame.

"I don't have much in... I could drive you back to yours, get your glasses or new lenses or whatever and then... We could go for lunch. If you like." Arthur struggled for casual.

"Yeah?" Merlin's grin was radiant and Arthur couldn't help returning it.

"Yeah. I don't do one night stands, so I'm gonna have to take you out a few times. Just to ease my conscience you understand."

"Of course... I should warn you, I don't put out on real dates though. Not til like the fifth or sixth..."

"Oh," said Arthur, "Well I'll have to take you out seven or eight times then, because I definitely want another go on your cock."

Merlin giggled and buried his face in Arthur's chest, his giggle was fast becoming Arthur's favourite sound in the world. It was hard to care too much about the rest.


	3. Coming Out

Merlin didn't manage to stick to his not putting out rule. In fact he stayed over the next night, and then every time they met up subsequently he had something new and filthy to teach Arthur. They continued that way for a month or so, until Arthur surprised Merlin by asking him to come to his sister's birthday party with him and also whether they were boyfriends. Merlin said he thought they probably were boyfriends since they spent pretty much all their spare time shagging, and agreed to go as his plus one.

"Shit, am I really going to do this?"

Arthur scrubbed his hand through his hair and Merlin smoothed it back down.

"I can go, doesn't have to be tonight."

"No," Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him into the noisy bar, fingers warm and sure on Merlin's.

Arthur marched him over to a dark haired girl wearing a skimpy green dress.

"Happy birthday Morgana," he shouted, "I'd like you to meet Merlin. My boyfriend." He hauled Merlin forward and presented him for inspection.

Morgana, bless her, didn't blink, she air-kissed Merlin, graciously accepted his gift bag with the bottle of wine Arthur had helped him pick out, and told him to take full advantage of the bar tab, then swept on to welcome her next guests.

Arthur looked dumbstruck. "Is that it?" He asked, "She did realise you were a man right?"

Merlin shrugged and looked down at his flat chest and skinny hips.

"To the bar?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

Merlin had been intending to take it easy drinkwise but it was a cocktail bar with a seemingly unlimited tab and a room full of strangers pretending not to notice it was odd that Arthur had brought a bloke as his date, so that was never really going to happen.

He was on his third Long Island Ice Tea when Gwen turned up, wringing her hands and bobbing nervously up to Arthur who was chatting about some boring work thing to a ginger guy. Merlin glared at her and might have tried a growl, though luckily no one heard over the background chatter.

"Hi Leon," she said, "Arthur, you look good... And this must be?"

"Merlin, my... Boyfriend."

"Gosh, you've done well." She nudged Arthur and winked before turning to Merlin and waggling her finger. "If you hurt him I will hunt you down."

Merlin curled his lip disdainfully. "Don't worry, I've never cheated on anyone."

"Merlin!" Arthur gasped. Gwen looked mortified and Merlin felt a stab of guilt.

"No you're right Merlin, I have no right to say anything. I'm sorry, have a lovely evening."

She turned to go but Merlin saw the distraught look on Arthur's face and grabbed her arm.

"Wait. He misses you. He won't say it but he does. You can't have him back but he misses you as a friend."

Gwen's eyes filled up, "Oh Arthur," she wrapped her arms around him. "You'll always be my best friend. I'm so sorry for the way things ended."

"Can't have 'im back." Merlin repeated, chewing on his straw.

"I know." She smiled warmly and Merlin thought maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "I like him." She said to Arthur. "I'm happy for you."

By the end of the night Merlin was half in love with Gwen himself, he'd lost track of how many cocktails they'd had, but knew there'd been some pink ones and some orange ones and one creamy one which had been a mistake, and they were cackling together in a corner, exchanging embarrassing Arthur-stories while Arthur and Gwen's new bloke looked on in horror. Around the time Merlin started describing Arthur's first forays into the world of "bumming" he found himself dragged by the ear towards the exit. He didn't mind too much and dug his hand down the back of Arthur's trousers to squeeze the bum in question.

* * *

"You are such a lush." Arthur said incredulously as he wrestled Merlin into a black cab, removing his wandering hands with some regret.

Merlin giggled his lovely drunken giggle. "You can't pretend you haven't known that since we met." He said, prodding Arthur hard in the ribs. They snuggled into a comfortable silence, the motion of the cab rocking them together gently.

"So it's official then." Said Merlin after a while.

"Yup," said Arthur, "Out and proud, kinda, guess that means you're stuck with me now." 

"Hmm, you haven't met my mate Will yet, he really doesn't like bankers."

"I'm not a banker, I'm a financial analyst..."

Merlin's snigger cut across his protest, "Heh heh, anal-yst..."

"Oh for goodness sake Merlin, how old are you?"

"Old enough to take you home and pound your arse." Merlin whispered, his warm lips grazing Arthur's ear.

"And slutty, did I mention slutty?"

"Only for you, my love, only for you."

"Well... Alright then... Good." Arthur swallowed hard as Merlin's magic fingers found their way into his pants, and when had Merlin managed to get his fly undone?

He felt a bit bad for the cab driver, but not too bad, it would have been worse on a night bus, he had a brief flash of him and Merlin on the back seat of a bus with Merlin showing his usual shocking disregard for propriety, but he squashed it down.

"By the way," he sighed, "You're not allowed to get the night bus anymore. Can't risk you getting lost again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be safe kids, I am not condoning Merlin's behaviour at the beginning. Stranger Danger. Also avoid the night bus whenever you can, that's just common sense.


End file.
